


Kiss It Better

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Heavy Angst, Original Character Death(s), Revenge, Song Lyrics, Songfic, erenxmikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Mikasa is shot by a stranger and there's nothing Eren can do but hold her and watch the dark figure in the distance. Will he get revenge by using the same weapon that caused his Lovers fateful pain?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A, EreMika (Oneshot) fanfiction based on the song "Kiss It Better" By He Is We.~

He sits in his cell and he lays on his bed, covers his head and closes his eyes.

He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran...

And in his arms is the bleeding Love of his life.

 

The gun shot echoed through the forest, Erens eyes widened, tears falling as he watched Mikasa fall to the ground.

"W-What?! Mikasa?!" He gritted his teeth hard as watering eyes shot to the dark figure walking away slowly, dropping something behind them.

"HEY! STOP!"

"E-Eren..." Mikasa wheezed, couching up a red and bitter metallic from her lips as she tried to move.

"M-Mika..." He breathed, returning his attention back to his Lover "D-Don't move..."

Eren was by her side in an instant and dropped to his knees desperately, holding her close. She was freezing by now, so cold...

She weakly looked up to him, tears spilling from her eyes as he held her in his arms, her breath continued to hitch in her throat.

"I-I can't b-breathe..."

"Mikasa, no... Please..." He whimpered, holding her tighter

Tears streamed silently down Erens face at the sight of the shot wound. She was bleeding heavily.

"S-Stay with me... You're going to be a-alright... Okay? It's just a scratch..."

Mikasa smirked weakly, smiling just as weak to her other half. She knew better than that. Eren was wishful thinking at his best.

"E-Eren I c-can feel the b-bullet i-inside-" She coughed violently, whimpering loudly from the pain of movement "...Hah... I'm not going to make it..." She breathed, smiling sadly as blood started to run down her mouth. She didn't care too much for the bitter taste.

Eren pressed firmly down to the bleeding wound, his hands shaking as he sobbed quietly, her blood seeped through the spaces in between his fingers as he tried to press firmer down without hurting her.

"E-Eren, I'm not going to make it tonight..." Her broken voice spoke to him as her vision started to become more dazed, she felt the darkness slowly come for her "I-I don't want to d-die... I can't just l-leave you..." She cried

Eren felt sick, he couldn't lose her, they promised each other forever. He roughly wiped the tears from his face and untied her scarf from her neck "You're not going to d-die, Mika... I promise, okay? J-Just keep your eyes o-open..." He cried

"Eren, w-what are you d-doing?..." She weakly reached for the red fabric

"I'm t-trying to m-make it better..." His voice cracked as he pulled the scarf away, Mikasa shivered from the comforting fabrics departure. He lifted her up slightly to wrap the scarf around the wound, knotting it tightly with his bloodied hands. Mikasa weakly reached a blood stained, pale hand to cup his face gently, more tears mixing with the blood stains on her face "It's all m-my fault..."

 

And she cried;

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault Love, You didn't know, you didn't know."

 

"E-Eren, don't d-do that..."

"It is Mika... I'm sorry I let you down..." He cried, his voice breaking.

She rubbed her thumb weakly under his eye, smudging blood where she touched as she tried to comfort him, she started to feel her body subcome to the dark coldness, she couldn't move her legs anymore. Not long now.

"You couldn't have possibly known someone was going to do this..." She breathed, her voice laced with pain "You d-didn't know... N-Not your f-fault..."

. . .

Eren woke up in his cell, shooting up in his bed as sweat ran down his face, breathing heavily. That dream. Again. That memory of that night. He hugged his knees to his chest as he remembered the rest of that cold and dark night, because he could never forget. Why let the memory stop haunting him there anyway? he replayed the same thing every minute of the day. And he swore he could hear her last heart beats and words so clearly.

 

Her hands are so cold and he kisses her face

And says, "Everything will be all right."

He noticed the gun and his rage grew inside

He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."

And she cried;

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault Love, You didn't know, you didn't know."

 

. . . 

"Eren, n-no... It... It's not..." Her voice was quieter now as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Erens body started to shake with grief and anger, he felt her body becoming limper against his as he continued to hold her close as her breathing staggered.

"I can't l-let g-go.. I d-don't want t-to... I w-want to s-stay... E-Eren I l-love y-you..."

Eren clenched his fists, placing a lingering kiss to her head. He opened his bloodshot eyes, the same dark figure still in the close distance, but there was no way in Hell he was letting her go. A metallic object close by glistened in the moonlight, Eren held his breath as he tried to control his seething rage. The gun. The weapon that was the result of his Loves very fateful pain.

"E-Eren..." She whimpered, spitting out more blood onto his chest "I'm s-sorry... I-I l-love you s-so much... I-It... It's n-not your... F-Fault..." She breathed quietly

It was then, she fell completely limp, her eyes setting to an pained emptiness made out of stone as they became half lidded, a final tear running down her stained face and dripping onto his clothes accompanied with a final drip of blood from her reddened lips. She had just spoken her last words and she knew it. They both did.

"Mikasa... N-No... Please don't leave... I-I love you too... So much... M-Mika..." He cried hard, holding her tight to keep her cold body warm "I n-need you..."

I was going to propose to you...

He screamed. His hot tears dripping onto her lifeless face, mimicking her own as if she was still crying. But no, she was silent, still. She was stoic in death as she was in life. Her eyes with her previous life ripped away from her was the only difference, but they held the pain and grief of death, but also the purest love of all. For him. And there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't save her this time.

"Another p-promise to you I couldn't k-keep..."

He breathed heavily, over his screaming, he heard a distant soft chuckle followed by footsteps walking away. He screamed again in frustration, reaching for the gun and firing. The dark figure dropped dead in their tracks, a bullet straight through their back. He knew he hit whoever it was's heart, he could feel it. He bled their heart like they just bled his. And he was all out of blood. Mikasa was still lifeless in his arms.

. . . 

He sobbed quietly into his knees, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. Her warmth was gone, just like that. Just like he remembered. 

"Everything's fucking gone... She's just... Gone..." He whimpered quietly to himself

 

Now he sits behind prison bars

25 to life and she's not in his arms

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart in the back of a man who tore his world apart

He holds on to her memory

All it is, is a memory.

 

"Yeager! Quiet down in there!" A soldier exclaimed.

Eren exhaled a slow and shaking breath, shutting his eyes tight, only to whimper more at the burned image of her lifeless face. He was seen as more of a Monster now more than ever to everyone. More than the "Murderer" they thought they already knew. Everyone knew his entire history now, down to the day he and Mikasa met.

Mikasa.

It was still too much to even say her name, his heart still moved painfully every time it slipped from his lips, every time he thought it. But he would never forget her. Never. He'd never let himself, he'd rather die than forget about what he couldn't do, what he failed to do.

Protect her.

And he didn't want to be here anymore.

 

He cries;

Stay with me until I fall asleep, Stay with me. Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go. 

It's not your fault, Love, you didn't know, you didn't know.

Kiss it all better, stay with me until I fall asleep.

Stay with me.


End file.
